The research and development efforts of the present inventor have resulted in vehicle bed covers of the telescoping type that define the state o the art. A cross reference to her prior disclosures is provided at the beginning of this disclosure.
Although the art of vehicle bed covers in general is well developed, the art has not heretofore produced leakproof, low friction telescoping bed covers that are lockable by elegant means when in their extended (closed) position an which may be opened at either end when unlocked.